Perfectly Unexpected
by elanor47
Summary: Bolin thought he would never care about a girl more than he cared about Korra. But love isn't always cut and dry, and sometimes fate just likes to have a laugh. A short take on how Bolin and Asami could fall for each other. One-Shot. Bosami.


**Perfectly Unexpected**

**One-Shot**

**A/N: Well, I never thought my first LoK fanfiction would be a Bosami. I guess that goes along with the theme of this story though. :D I'm a huge Makorra fan but I want Bolin and Asami to be happy too, so that's where the idea for this story came from. That, and after Hiroshi attacked the Krew, Lin, and Tenzin, in The Aftermath, Bolin is the one helping Asami down into the hole to escape and Mako is the one carrying Korra for some reason. Just got me thinking. Anyways, I wrote this super fast, hope you enjoy!**

**Review please! :)**

* * *

If there's one thing he had discovered over the years, it was that life had a funny way of taking the most unexpected turns.  
Sometimes Bolin wondered if fate could laugh, if it would find his romantic experience absolutely hilarious. He wondered if it would point at him out of the millions of people in the world and say, yep, that's the one whose head I SERIOUSLY messed with.  
He was almost positive that it would.  
When he had met Korra, he had been so sure. She was different. She was beautiful, strong, funny; all of the things that made a perfect girl. At the time, he had never liked a girl as much as he had liked Korra. He had thought fate had brought her to him for a reason. They were perfect for each other, he had decided. And he had never imagined that she wouldn't care about him the way he cared about her.  
But she didn't.  
The one date he had spent with her had been amazing. But he understood now that while she had had just as much fun as he had, it hadn't been the same for her. It had just been two friends having a great time.  
And nothing he ever said or did could change that. Because she was Korra, and Korra was the kind of person who knew what she wanted and went for it. And that hadn't been him.  
When he saw Korra and his brother kissing, yeah, it had ripped his heart out. When she and Mako had finally gotten together, it was much the same. But Korra was stubborn, independent, Korra; and he wouldn't have wanted her to pretend to like him for his sake. She wasn't the kind of person to do that. So Korra went for Mako when she knew full well the consequences. Despite the pain it caused him, he couldn't help but respect her for being so determined.  
But he wasn't the only one whose heart had been broken.  
Bolin knew Mako hadn't meant to lead Asami on. He was only confused. But she was Mako's girlfriend when Korra kissed him for the first time, and he had kissed her back. That wasn't the smartest move, and it certainly wasn't typical for his brother.  
To him that was the first clue of how much Mako liked Korra. No matter how much he tried to cling to Asami in the time afterwards to make up for it, Bolin knew Mako wouldn't have done it if he didn't have strong, albeit repressed, feelings for the Avatar.  
But Asami.  
Bolin couldn't help but feel bad for her. Maybe that was why he told Asami about the kiss when she had a hunch about what was going on between Korra and Mako. She deserved to know. So he had told her.  
Because he knew how it felt. He knew the heartache it caused to know the one you care about cares for someone else.  
He didn't know what that moment of confidence meant at the time. He had no way to guess that that shared trust would lead to friendship. Because in that moment, Asami could trust Bolin more than Mako. And even after all of Mako's apologies, the fact lingered that at that point in time she had found more trust in Bolin than in Mako.  
And so that trust turned into companionship, and that companionship turned into friendship. And that friendship grew stronger until finally it developed into a realization that came crashing down on Bolin's head like a tidal wave; the realization that without that friendship there would be a huge, gaping hole in his life.  
She was someone he could talk to, someone he could laugh with. That's how it started out. Someone who appreciated him because of that moment of shared trust. She could talk to him when she was sad about Mako leaving her, and he even began to open up to her about how Korra had rejected him. She loved his sense of humor, he loved he way she smirked when she was about to say something clever. She loved watching him practice earthbending, and he loved how she taught him to drive. Not as good as her, of course, and he knew that he would probably never match her skill behind the wheel; but she was a great teacher.  
And then he started to notice things. Like the way her emerald eyes sparkled when she smiled, and the way he would want to grin like an idiot when he heard the sound of her voice. Like how he loved how she blushed when he told her she was beautiful without makeup.  
And he wondered. But he scarcely dared too, because he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had built with her. And because he didn't want to get hurt again. He couldn't have known that her feelings were the same.  
But he wasn't the only one afraid of being hurt again. Asami had first lost her mother, then her father, and finally Mako. No matter many times Mako had told her he would try to make it work, no matter how sincerely bad he had felt about kissing Korra while he was supposed to be with her, she had let him go, because he wouldn't have been happy with her.  
She didn't want to lose Bolin too.  
But time changes things, and enough time will always bring you to a crossroads, they learned. And when the time came they both chose the path that turned away from fear and doubt. They took a leap of faith and let go.  
And so friendship became romance.  
And that was how Bolin ended up on sofa, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world, with Asami's head resting on his chest and his arm thrown around her lazily. He smiled as he felt the steady rise and fall of her chest against his. She was lost in a peaceful sleep, and he smiled as he stroked her dark hair, looking down at the woman he had loved now for years.  
Maybe fate did like to play games with him. But maybe he was okay with that, because the outcome had been nothing short of perfect.


End file.
